Krill destroyer
A Krill destroyer, also battleship,Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2 battle cruiser or simply destroyer, is an interstellar vessel and class in Krill service during the early 25th century. A destroyer is multi-purpose. Militarily, the destroyer is used for bombing and destruction of colony planets from space; yet the destroyer is designed for entire families as well, providing living arrangements, religious sanctuaries, and classrooms for children. Destroyer is the largest known vessel type of the Krill, equivalent to the Leviathan-class of the Planetary Union. Specifications .]] Krill destroyers are curved structures with a command bridge at the mid-center front of the ship. Two wings on either side house the quantum drives for interstellar travel. Destroyers are armed with directed-energy weapons that fired green bolts, likely plasma torpedo, as well as bombs. Like vessels of the Union Fleet, Krill destroyers are also equipped with Deflector Screens and tractor beams. Ships contain worship rooms; classrooms; a Shuttle Bay for auxiliary craft, carrying at least two shuttlesEpisode 1x01: Old Wounds and four Marauder-class fighters''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2; living quarters; and numerous Engineering decks. Escape pods located around the exterior hull of the ship are available in emergencies.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' Vessels of the class carry a large crew compliment with civilians living on board as well.Episode 1x06: Krill Destroyers have backup emergency power.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Distinction between Krill ships Krill destroyers seem to have multiple ship designs. The most common is the wide, rounded-top type of the Kakov and the Yakar. A second type appears in Old Wounds as a thin, open vessel. However, the book The World of the Orville casts doubt on the classification of Krill ships. The book identifies two ship classes, Destroyer and Fighter, although the picture used for the Fighter class (the Kakov) is firmly established within the show as a destroyer (Second Officer Bortus calls it a destroyer) and the fighter found in Season 2 is nothing like the book's depiction. It does seem that the show's creators intend multiple Krill vessel classes as designer Brandon Fayette has referred to Krill destroyers "and other ships."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 101. A Krill ship attacking the [[USS Druyan|USS Druyan]] is never identified and may be the elusive Krill fighter.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear History In 2419, a Krill destroyer attempts to steal a quantum accelerator device from the science station on Epsilon 2. Their efforts are thwarted when the Planetary Union vessel triggered the device aboard the destroyer, causing it to break apart and explode.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds A Krill ship attacks the colony transport Druyan, forcing the Orville to leave its watch at the Dorahl bioship to intercept them. The enemy vessel is destroyed with only minor casualties inflicted on the Druyan. Pria Lavesque tells the Orville that outrunning a pursuing battle cruiser drained her ship, the Horizon, of its power. However, her story is likely fabricated.Episode 1x05: Pria The Kakov attacks the Union colony planet of Kastra 4 but is defeated by the Orville.Episode 1x06: Krill The Yakar destroys the Union planet of Chara 3. Several months later, its Captain, Haros, receives orders to bomb the colony planet of Rana 3. The ship is infiltrated by Union spies, Captain Ed Mercer and Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, who sabotage the ship's lighting system and kill the Krill crew. The two pilot the ship into Union space for capture. In early 2420, a trio of Krill destroyers pursued a Horbalak transport piloted by a smuggler who had stolen about 20 crates of Krill Plasma Rifles which were discovered aboard his ship by the Orville, whose crew realised that it was a "lightning rod" for the Krill. Finding the Krill vessels on an intercept course, the Orville was forced to take a risky venture into two-dimensional space to elude them.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions In late 2420, a Krill destroyer meets with the Orville in perhaps the first peaceful contact between a Union and Krill vessel, with a shuttle from the destroyer being granted entry into the Orville Shuttle Bay to pick up Teleya, who had been set free by Captain Mercer in hopes of improving relations between the Union and the Krill.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes .]] Entering Krill space in a bid to enlist their aid against the Kaylon, who intend to wipe out all biological lifeforms, the shuttlecraft ECV-197-1, carrying Commander Kelly Grayson and Lieutenant Malloy, is intercepted by a trio of Krill destroyers, with one commanded by Captain Dalak taking them aboard. Though Dalak is skeptical of the pair's claims regarding the imminent invasion of Earth, he is convinced when Kaylon Sphere 15 arrives in search of the Union shuttle. Engaging the Kaylon vessel, Dalak loses his two sister ships before managing to destroy Sphere 15. Soon after, Dalak leads a fleet numbering dozens of Krill destroyers, launching Marauder-class fighters, into Earth's solar system, joining the Union Fleet against the Kaylon in the Battle of Earth. Though numerous Krill ships are lost, the battle is ultimately won as what is left of the Kaylon retreat to Kaylon 1, while the surviving Krill return to their own space.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Production Design of the Krill destroyer was modeled after the Krill shuttle. Digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette explains: "There was an original design for the Krill ship that wound up being replaced, and I ended up taking the Krill shuttle and turning it into what's now the Krill destroyer and the other ships, and changing the form language." The production explanation for the destroyer in Old Wounds, which looked vastly different from later destroyers, was that the particular model was favored by its director, Jon Favreau. However, after filming the pilot, production staff preferred the later design."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ The Visual Effects Team". Planetary Union Network. May 23, 2018. Season 2 According to the supervising sound editor Jon Greasley, the sounds of Krill ships were updated for Season 2, receiving a "more aggressive" feel.Dilip, Mangala. "'The Orville' sound designers on breaking sci-fi conventions and bringing 'new flavors' to season 2". Dec. 17, 2018. Appearances *''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance *Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear *[[Episode 5: Pria|''Episode 1x05: Pria]]'' '' *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' References Destroyer Category:Vessels